


The De-aging of Sam Winchester

by Molly0554



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, Diapers, Frustrated Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly0554/pseuds/Molly0554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with a witch Sam literally becomes Deans baby brother. Based around season 6 after Sam gets his soul back. This is my first story. I am using my phone to post so beware of spelling mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been reedited and hopefully all spelling mistakes removed.

Ducking and diving Dean avoided every bolt of light sent his way. Up, down, left, right, weaving around.

"Son of a bitch. Where are you Sam?"

Dean kept looking for his brother. Sam suddenly appeared in the doorway. Dean ducked but the blue light hit Sam. He dropped out cold on the floor.

"Sam!! SAMMY!!"

The witch stood and cackled. Dean was furious. He picked his gun up and shot the witch in the heart. She was still laughing when she died. He looked towards Sam but all that lay there was Sam's clothes. There was a small bundle in the clothes. Dean got closer and the bundle started moving.

"Sammy!!"

A mop of brown hair appeared and then two little hazel eyes. Dean knew right away that this little child was Sam.

"De wat 'appn 'oo me?

"Sammy how old are you?"

"Twe'ny S'ven"

"Dude you look about two."

Sam looks at his hands, they are really small, he looks up at Dean and feels tears well up.

"Dude we have to get supplies."

"What supp'ise? We 'eed Bobby."

"Well for one thing u need clothes."

"wats twoo"

"Plus you need a car seat."

Sam stood up and tried to walk away but tripped and fell grazing his knee. He felt tears well up then drip down his cheeks. He starts sobbing at the pain in his knees. Dean walks over and picks him up.

"Dude you really scraped your knees. Lets get you cleaned up."

Sam lays his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean wraps Sam's t-shirt around the small body. He picks up Sam's boots and the rest of his clothes. He puts the stuff in the trunk. By the time he gets to the drivers side of the car Sam was sleeping. He looks at the sleeping boy and grabs his cellphone.

"What can I say Bobby. He just got his soul back and now this."

"Dean we will try and Fix this but in the meantime just get to my house."

"I need to make a stop before heading to you. See you soon Bobby."

They hang up and Dean drives to the store. He pulls into a parking space and shuts of the engine. He picks Sam up and heads into the store. 

There is so much children's clothes he feels lost. Pushing the cary Dean grabs a couple pairs of jeans, plain t-shirts and a couple of overshirts. He heads towards the baby section and grabs sippy cups and child friendly cutlery. He picks up a soother as well. He feels something warm and wet on his chest.

"Thanks Sammy. We need diapers and a car seat."

"Everything ok sir? You look like you need help."

"Yes please. I need a car seat. Sammy's mom dumped him on me with nothing but what he is wrapped in."

"That's terrible. Here let me show you where the car seats are."

She pushes the cart for Dean. She helps with the rest of his shopping. He smiles and thanks her. He gives Sam to her and installs the car seat. He takes Sam back and thanks her. Sam chose that moment to wake up.

"De dwink. Me need dwink."

"Lets get proper clothes on you then you can get a drink. Ok baby."

"Uh-hu"

Dean unwraps him from the wet shirt and puts a diaper and PJs on him. He straps him into the car seat, covers him with a blanket and gives him a sippy cup filled with juice. Sam grabs it and starts drinking.

"Aww Sammy. So cute."

"S'op it De. Not cu'e."

'Aww. Yes you are. Here something for you."

He gives Sam a teddy bear. Sam looks at it and growls. Dean just laughs. Sam slumps in his seat and ignores him. Dean gets in the drivers side. He turns on the radio and starts the car. Sam keeps watching out the window. He relaxes his hand too much and the cup falls down between the chairs. He tries to reach for it but its to far down. He starts whimpering.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

"Cup fall down. Me no weach."

"Sammy I'm driving so can't get it."

"Dean what happened to Sam?"

Dean swerves then controls the car.

"Son of a bitch!! Cas what the hell?"

"Cas you scweard me."

Dean pulls the car over and looks at Castiel. Sam starts squirming and whining. Cas looks towards him. Dean reaches down grabs Sam's cup and hands it to him. Sam grabs it and starts drinking.

"Cas can you help him?"

"No I can't. I can't undo a witches spell."

"Well that's just great."

"Bobby maby able to help you. He might find the cure."

Dean pulls the car back on the road. He puts a tape in the tape deck and turns it on. Sam gives him the baby equivalent of a bitch face. Dean just laughs. He keeps driving until he gets to a motel. He pulls in and gets them a room. He parks the impala in front of their room and gets Sam from the back seat. Sam smacks Dean in the face but it doesn't have much strength behind it.

"Sammy stop being a little bitch."

" 'oo are mean."

"Sammy what are you going on about?"

" 'oo fink tis funny. 'ats wat."

"This situation ai not funny. Its cute."

"See 'oo alway 'oke."

"Aww. Don't get all pouty baby."

Sam gets frustrated and starts sobbing. Dean picks him up and cuddles him. Sam just crys into Deans shoulder.

"Sammy I'm sorry. Stop crying please."

" 'oo mean. Sammy not like 'oo"

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Me want baf De."

"Ok short stuff. I could do with a bath as well."

"No De. 'oo not wif me."

"You're too small to take a bath alone."

Sam just pouts and lets Dean take him to the bathroom. Dean runs the bath then strips them both down and climbs in the water. He settles Sam facing him. He grabs a was cloth and starts washing. Sam makes grabby hands for a cloth of his own. Dean gives him one. Sam starts using it. Dean grabs the shampoo.

"Alright Sammy eyes closed."

Dean runs the shampoo into Sam's soft hair. He rinses the shampoo out. He then washes his own hair. Sam sits and plays with the water. Dean pulls the plug out and climbs out. He grabs a long towel and dries off then wraps it around himself. He grabs a smaller towel, wraps it around Sam and carries him into the bedroom. He grabs a diaper. Sam snuggles into his shoulder. Dean lays him down, puts the diaper on him. Dean also puts a t-shirt on him and lays him on the bed. Sam sits up and looks at him.

"Dude I need to get ready for bed too you know."

"Me swcared Dee. Me no wan sweep."

"Sammy come on man we got to get some sleep before heading to Bobby's"

"I no wan scwaway dweams."

"You won't sleeping beside me. De always keeps Sammy safe doesn't he?"

"Yeah. De cool and swafe."

Dean finishes getting ready for bed. He made sure Sam had brushed his teeth and was settled. He climbed in beside Sam and they both fell asleep with Cas watching over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam travel to Bobby's. Next chapter will have another shopping trip and some sick Sammy.

Dean wakes up to the sun streaming through the curtains. He looks over and sees Sam is still asleep. He gets up, does his business in the bathroom and gets ready to go to Bobby's. He picks Sam up and carries him out to the car. Cas appears beside Dean.

"Son of s bitch!!! Cas I nearly dropped Sam."

"Sorry Dean. How is Sam?"

"Still sleeping. Where did you go?"

"To get you coffee and Sam some juice"

"Thanks. OK let's get back on the road."

They get in the car and Dean starts driving. Cas keeps looking over at Sam. Dean keeps sipping his coffee.

"Dean wae we going?"

"Son of a bitch. What is it with you guys trying to scare me?"

"Soway De. We go Bobby's?"

"Yeah Sammy we should be there pretty soon. Want some juice?"

"Yeah pwease De."

Dean hands him his sippy cup. Sam takes it and watches out the window.

"Dean how long to Bobby's?"

"We are an hour out. Why?"

'I will see you there. This way of traveling is too slow."

Cas disappeared from the impala and reappeared beside Bobby.

"Son of a bitch."

"Sorry Bobby. Dean and Sam should be here in an hour."

Meanwhile Dean just sighs. Sam throws his cup hitting the back of Dean's head.

"Sammy!! What the hell."

"Me bored. Me no wants to be I car."

"Sammy that was uncalled for. Stop being a little bitch."

" 'oo mean De."

Sam starts crying and kicking the back of the seat.

"Sammy come on man. ENOUGH!!!"

"I hate 'oo De. 'OK mean and scwawy."

Sam kicks and screams even more. Dean trys to calm him down but Sam just screams louder and kicks harder. Dean pulls into Bobby's yard, turns off the engine and storms out leaving a screaming Sam in the back.

"Dean where are you going? What's wrong with Sam?"

"Away from the little bitch I need space."

"Dean you can't leave him like that."

"I can't deal with Sam just now. I need space away from him."

Dean walks away leaving a stunned Bobby behind. Bobby gets Sam from the car.

"Bobby, De mean."

"It's ok Sammy. What happened?"

"De s'outed. De mean."

" Come on Sammy. Dean needs to calm down.

Bobby caries Sam inside and Soothes him until he stops crying. Bobby Changes Sam's diaper and cuddles him until he falls asleep. Cars comes into the kitchen.

" Where's Dean?"

"He said something about needing space."

"Is Sam asleep?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Dean's gone with the impala. He isn't in South Dakota."

" What where did he go?"

"I can't find him."

"You have angel power."

"They are hidden by all angels by the marks on their ribs."

"I forgot you marked their ribs. Has Sam still got his markings?"

"Yes he does I already checked." Cas thinks for a moment before adding "Where would Dean go?"

"I don't know. He is running because he can't cope and thinks he is going to make a mistake." Bobby looks down at Sam before continuing. "Dean is doing what Dean does. When he can't cope he runs. Sam is going to blame himself."

Sam starts to stir. Bobby moves Sam so he is sitting on Bobby's knee. Sam blinks up at him. Bobby just smiles.

"Wawe De?"

"Not back yet kiddo."

"Wawe he go?"

"He went out kiddo."

"Wawe?"

"Here kiddo."

"De 'oo back."

"Yeah kiddo."

Dean picks him up and gives him a big hug. Sam hugs him back.

"Where did you go Dean?"

"For a drive"

Bobby just gives him a look and Dean just shruggs.

"Sammy what do you want for lunch?"

" 'oops pwease."

"OK buddy but we will have to go out and get some because Bobby hasn't got any here."

"Why don't we all go. I need yo pick up a couple of things as well."

"Sounds like a plan. We should take the impala tho. Sammy's car seat is in the back.

"OK. So impala it is."

They all head out and get in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shopping trip and sick Sam. Sorry it took a while to update but I hit a bit of writers block. Thank you for all the kudos.

Sam stays quiet while in the car. Bobby and Dean look at each other worried. Dean puts the radio on, Sam gives him a look but says nothing

"Hey kiddo, everything ok?

Sam just nods his head. Dean just sighs and pulls into a parking space. Dean gets Sam out the car.

"We're going to get groceries. Meet back here."

Dean stops and grabs a cart. He puts Sam into the seat. Sam is still quiet which is worrying Dean.

"Hey kiddo. You alright?"

Sam just nods scared to speak incase Dean leaves again. Dean just carries on getting things they need. Sam sits still until they get near the toy area. He spotted a bear with soft brown fur. He reached for it as they pass but can't grab it. Silent tears begin to fall. Dean looks down at him.

"Sammy what's wrong? What's with the tears?"

Sam just sits and lets the tears fall. Dean really begins to worry. He lifts Sam out of the cart. He gives him a cuddle.

"(Spoken softly) De can me gets bear?"

"Is that what's got you upset Sammy?"

Sam gives a little nod.

"Ok baby boy lets get you a teddy"

They head back to where the bears are. Sam reaches for the one he saw before and because he was closer while in Dean's arms he managed to reach it.

"That's the one you want Sammy?"

"Yes pwease De."

Dean puts Sam back in the cart and continues shopping. He remembers they need more clothes and things for Sam. They meet up with Bobby when they are done.

"What's that you got Sammy?"

"Mes bear."

Bobby looks to Dean.

"Not bad considering he threw one back at me yesterday. He really wanted that one tho."

"What made you think that?"

"He cried until we went back and got it for him."

"Ok. Has Sam spoken much?"

"Only to ask for the bear. He won't let it go."

"Dean ask Sam his age."

"Sammy how old are you? Tell Bobby."

"Me twe'ny s'ven"

"Ok. Why did you want the bear Sammy?"

"He cu'e and swoft."

"What's wrong Bobby?"

"Tell yah later."

Dean just shruggs. He puts his thumb out for Sam to grab. They head for the car. Dean looks around before turning back to Bobby.

"Where's Cas?"

"At home. He never came with us."

"Wonder why?"

"Said he had something to do. Wouldn't say what."

Dean puts the bags on the back seat the straps Sam into the safety seat. Bobby gets in the front passenger side and Dean the drivers side. They head away from the store and arrive back at Bobby's an hour later. Sam is asleep but Dean needs to give him something to eat.

"Come on Sammy. Wakey wakey baby boy."

Sam wakes up and starts crying. Trying to go back to sleep.

"Sammy you can go back to sleep after lunch. Come on wakey wakey."

"Why is Sam crying?"

"Because he wants to sleep. Grab those bags."

"Where shall I put them?"

"In the house. Edgitt."

Dean stood up cradling Sam who was still crying but more or less awake. Dean took him inside and changed his diaper. Bobby put the shopping away and made lunch for the boys making sure to have hoops for Sam. Dean had to sit with Sam on his lap because Sam didn't want to sit on his own.

"Is Sam ok now?"

"He's still sleepy. I'll let him sleep when he has had lunch."

"He won't be eating much then."

"Why's that?"

"He's asleep again."

"Damn. Sammy wakey wakey."

Sam struggles to open his eyes and starts whimpering. Dean holds the spoon to him but he turns away.

"Sammy you need to eat."

Sam shakes his head and turns away. He leans into Dean more. Dean begins to get worried.

"Sammy are you ok?"

Sam shakes his head. Dean puts a hand on Sam's head. He is running a fever and is uncomfortable. Dean sighs.

"Bobby you still got that kiddie thermometer?"

"I'll go get it."

Bobby brings Dean the thermometer. Dean puts it in Sam's ear and waits for the beep. Sam only has a slightly raised temperature.

"Come on baby. Lets go for a nap."

Dean takes Sam up to their usual bedroom and lays down beside him. Bobby checks on them an hour later. Both boys are asleep. Dean has an arm wrapped around Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update, I've been really busy with work over Christmas and New Year. So Happy new year and all the best for 2015. Will post another chapter when I have one.

"Bobby, Dean needs to keep an eye on Sam."

"Why's that?"

"Sam has a cold."

"Yeah we got that. Sam has been turning away food and is running a fever."

"He feels frustrated and would like to grow up."

"How do you know that?"

"Sam and I can communicate telepathically. He said he feels rubbish at the moment."

"Why didn't you tell us that. It would be handy to know."

"Know what Bobby"

"Cas can communicate with Sam."

"Cas damn it we need to know these things."

"De, wawe Cas?"

"Cas is beside Bobby why."

"He just told me he feels really awful."

"Sammy, De try to make you feel all better."

Sam snuggles into Dean and grabs his bear. He grabs a handful of Dean's shirt and sucks his pacifier.

"Sam says he would like some Chicken Noodle Soup and some juice."

"Come on Sammy lets get some food."

He picks Sam up and they go to the kitchen. Dean sits down and puts Sam on his knee. Bobby gets them some food. Later on they sit and watch TV. Cas appears beside Bobby. Sam frowns at him.

"Cas wawe you go."

"I had things to do in heaven."

"Uh-hu"

"Sammy are you feeling better baby?"

"A 'ittle bit."

They watch some more TV then Dean looks down to find Sam asleep.

"Bobby why did yah ask Sam how old he is?"

"The witches spell allows him to have his adult memories but he will behave like a two year old and not know why. He's going to get frustrated."

"Great. Sammy is going to be worse than normal then."

"Cas is there anything you can do to help Sam."

"When I said I couldn't it means I can't. It's a witches spell."

"We could always summon Crowley."

"He would probably ask for something in return for helping Sam and we know how that turns out."

"Ok lets hit the books while Sam is sleeping."

Dean goes to move Sam off his chest but Sam starts whimpering.

"Dean it's ok you stay with Sam. Cas can help me."

Bobby and Cas head for the library. Dean surfs through the tv channels. Sam snuggles in to Dean even more but starts to shiver. Dean pulls a blanket over him. Dean drifts off and is woken 3 hours later by an unhappy Sam.

"Sammy!! What's wrong?"

"De scaway. Monsters scaway."

"Sammy its just a nightmare."

"No scaway dweam De. Weall monsters."

"Sammy did you have a dream about our hunts?"

"Uh-hu."

"Sammy we killed all they monsters. You are safe even at Bobby's."

"Otay de."

Dean cuddles Sam and rubs his back. Sam lets out a little sob here and there. Dean is soon able to calm him down. Bobby comes walking through. Cas appears beside the couch.

"Dean whatever that witch did to Sam I can't find it."

"What do we do now?"

"We keep looking until we do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update. I keep getting writers block. I will post up new chapters when the inspiration hits

And that's what they did. They searched and searched but still came up with nothing.

"Bobby it's been a month. We need to get out and ask around someone must know something."

"Ok I will put the word out but meanwhile why don't we stop for today. Sam must be getting bored. Lets take him out."

"Ok. Where did Cas go?"

"No idea. Maby he is with Sam."

"Sam's sleeping. I put him down an hour ago."

Just as Dean turns away from Bobby, Sam comes running through crying and looking for Dean. Dean picks him up

"Woah Sammy, what's wrong?"

"De, De my De."

"Yeah Sammy, I'm your De. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh-hu. Bad dweam."

"I'm here baby."

Dean cuddles Sam until he stops crying. Sam sits ducking his thumb but starts wriggling.

"Aww does Sammy need a clean diaper. Excuse us Bobby gonna go change Sam."

He takes Sam into the bathroom and 5 minutes later has him in a fresh diaper, change of clothes and clean hands and face. Bobby decides to take the boys to the park near his house. He takes a ball he found with him. Dean straps Sam in his seat. Sam starts squealing when they get near the park.

"Sombody is excited to be going to the park."

Dean parks the car and they all get out. Dean unclips Sam and sets him on the grass. Sam starts to toddle away but Dean grabs a hold of him.

"Sammy wait for us."

"No me pway on swide."

"You will just wait a minute."

Dean grabs a picnic basket from the back seat and they walk over to a table. Sam is getting impatient and tries to wriggle away but Dean has a tight hold.

"You better take Sam to play or he will run away from you."

"Come on Sammy."

They run towards the park and Sam plays on the slide. Bobby sets out the food. He calls them over.

"Having fun Sam."

"Uh-hu. The swide is gweat."

"Ok. Lets eat."

They spend all afternoon at the park. Sam played on the swings had another shot on the slide then kicked the ball around for a bit. By the time they go to leave the sun is setting in the sky. Sam falls asleep as soon as Dean has him strapped in.

"We had fun. Thanks Bobby it was just what we needed."

"Your welcome Dean. Now lets get home."

Dean pulls into Bobby's yard 20 minutes later. Dean goes and gets Sam from the back of the car. He smells something foul.

"Thanks Sammy."

He takes Sam inside and lays hum down on a changing mat and gets him cleaned up.

"Wow was that Sam?"

"Yeah. He must be tired he slept through getting changed."

"Well we did have him running around all afternoon."

"I'm gonna put him to bed."

Dean goes up to their room and changes Sam into his pjs. He lies down beside him and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sammy Cuteness. Some sick Dean now as well.

Dean wakes with a start. He wonders what woke him when he fells sick. He quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom just making it before he starts vomiting. There's foot steps outside the bathroom. Its Bobby.

"Dean you ok?"

"No I woke up and had to run in here. Ahhhhhhhhh."

"Dean?'

"Cramps Bobby"

Sam comes toddling out of the bedroom.

"Bobby wawe De?'

"Bathroom. Dean's not feeling well Sam."

"De wat w'ong?"

Dean can't answer cause he was throwing up again. He feels weaker by the time he is done.

"Bobby need a hand here."

Bobby goes in and helps him up off the floor. Dean is burning up. Bobby helps him back to bed, puts Sam beside him and goes to get a thermometer.

"De u gonna be ok?"

"Yeah Sammy it's just a tummy bug."

Bobby comes back and takes Dean's temperature.

"101 need to get a cold compress Dean."

"Thanks Bobby."

"De me call Cas he help?"

"No baby its fine. I'll be ok in a day or so."

"Otay De.

By the time Bobby comes back both boys are asleep. He puts the cold cloths on Dean's forehead, arms and torso. Dean shivers but doesn't wake up. Cas appears beside Bobby

"Sam said Dean is ill"

"Nothing a couple of days rest won't sort out."

Bobby walks away and Cas disappears again.  
A few hours later Sam wakes up screaming. Dean doesn't hear him but Bobby does. He picks Sam up

"What's with the screaming Sam?"

"De dead. Me saw De dead."

"Sam, Dean is right here. Dean is just sick not dead."

Bobby had removed the cloths just a few moments before Sam woke up.

"De dead. Me saw De dead. De dead."

Sam wouldn't stop crying. So Bobby had to wake Dean.

"Sammy what's wrong baby?"

"De dead. Me saw De dead."

"Sammy I'm alive. I'm here."

He took Sam from Bobby and snuggled until Sam had stopped crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean slept on and off for the next two days. Sam stayed with him. Bobby kept an eye on both boys. Dean woke up on the third day to find Sam wasn't there.

"Sammy!! Sammy!! Where are you?"

He headed downstairs and hears Sam crying. He runs in to the kitchen to find Bobby with Sam sitting on the table

"Sammy what's up baby?"

"Sammy fell down the stairs and hurt his arm."

"Sammy you should have waited for me or Bobby before going downstairs."

"Me 'ung'y. Me want Charms. You still asweep."

"I'll get you a bowl of Charms Sammy."

Bobby stands up and Dean sits down. Sam slides off the table to sit on Dean's knees. Dean gives him a big hug. Bobby puts the cereal in front of Sam.

"How you feeling now Dean?"

"Better thanks Bobby."

"I need to leave you guys alone for a while. Going to help with a hunt."

"Ok. We should be fine. Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah edgit."

Sam looks up at Dean and smiles. Dean is curious to know what Sam is up to until a awful smell. Sam just squirms in Dean's lap.

"Thanks Sammy."

Once Sam is Finished eating Dean takes him for a bath. Sam sits on the toilet watching Dean but bubbles and his bath toys in. He undresses Sam and puts him in the water. Sam tries to catch the little sea animals but they keep escaping from him. Dean washes Sam's hair making sure to keep the bubbles out of his eyes. Once done Dean lifts him out and puts a diaper on him. He puts Sam in the play pen and goes for a shower. Once showered he looks for something for him and Sam to wear.

'Sammy lets go to the diner in town for lunch."

"Otay De."

Dean puts Sam in a blue dungaree outfit with a white t-shirt and flannel shirt. He grabs his jeans and a flannel shirt. He gets Sam settled into the Impala and heads for the diner. He sits with Sam in a window booth. Half way through their meal Sheriff Mills walks in. She goes over to speak to Dean. 

"Hey. Hope your not here causing trouble?"

"Nope."

"Dean I didn't know you had a son."

"I don't. This is Sammy. My brother."

"aww he is cute. Where's your other brother Sam?"

"Sheriff this is Sam."

Sheriff Mills looks stunned. Sam sits up and smiles at her.

"What happened? Sam used to be taller."

"We upset a witch who turned Sam into this."

"Dean, Dean, Dean when will you boys learn."

"That's what Bobby said."

She leaves them to get their lunch. Once finished Dean takes Sam out to the park for a bit. They stay until the sun is setting. Sam falls asleep on the way back to Bobby's. Dean has to wake him to get some dinner and then they both get ready for bed. Sam crawls in beside Dean and both boys are asleep a hour later


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had only been asleep for an hour before he woke up from a really bad nightmare. Soaked in sweat he got up careful not to wake Sam and headed into the bathroom. He does his business and washed up. He is just heading back to bed when something solid collides with his legs.

"Sammy I thought you were sleeping."

"Me woke up. 'Oo no in bed."

"I had a bad dream and needed the bathroom."

"Otay De."

"Sammy come on lets get back to bed."

He picks Sam up, goes to the bedroom and changes Sam's diaper before settling them both back to sleep. Sam wakes up before Dean the next morning. He climbed down of the bed and started to toddle through the house. He eventually made it to the panic room. The door stood open so he goes inside unaware that Crowley is standing in the shadows. Once Sam is inside he Shuts the door on him.

"Crowley what did you do?"

"Created some entertainment. What happened to Moose anyway?"

"He was deaged by a witch. You knew that tho."

"Nope. Hadn't heard."

Sam started crying after discovering he couldn't get out of the panic room. Cas was about to help him but Crowley stopped him. Dean wakes up and noticed Sam was not in bed.

"Not again Sam. I'm gonna strap you down next time."

He searches through the house eventually getting to the panic room. Sam had cried himself to sleep on the bed by this time. Dean opens the door and picks him up.

"Now I know that there is no way you could have closed that door Sammy. So who did?"

Sam snuggled into Dean. Dean stands up and walks up into the living room. Bobby pulled up in his pick up at this point. Dean makes his way out to him.

"Hey Bobby you have ghosts in your house."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just found Sam in the panic room. The door was closed with him inside."

"Yeah that is strange. Maby Cas closed it?"

"With Sam inside. Don't think so."

Cas appears beside him at that point, Crowley had gotten fed up and aloud Cas to tell them it was him.

"Crowley you son of a bitch."

Dean takes Sam back inside. He goes back to his bedroom and goes back to sleep. Bobby takes that opportunity to put up the stair gates he had purchased. Sam shouldn't be able to get downstairs without one of them. Bobby heads to his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

This time when Sam awakens before Dean he can't go downstairs. Sam heads back into the bedroom and looks for his brown bear. He finds it between the pillows. He sits babbling away to it pretending they are in outer space and Dean is a big space monster.

"Sammy what are you doing?"

"pwaying wit Teddy. Teddy come on quick the swace monsta gonna get us."

"Raghhhh u better run little earthlings. Rahhh ahhh hahh."

"Ahhh run away. Run away."

"What's going on in here then?"

"Teddy look a big space man come to rescue us."

"Rahhhh nobody gonna get me. I'm a big space monster." Dean winks a Bobby.

"Sammy the only way to kill the space monster is to tickle him."

Sam runs a Dean and starts tickling him. Dean rolls down on to the floor and grabs Sam to tickle him.

"Ahhhh Bobby the monsta has me help. Help."

Cas appears beside Bobby. He looks over at Sam.

"I heard Sam yelling for help. He looks ok."

"He's playing with Dean. Whose up for pancakes for breakfast?"

Both look at Bobby and a chorus of I do followed Bobby out of the bedroom. Dean looks up and sees Cas.

"What's up Cas?"

"I heard Sam yelling for help."

"We were just playing. Nothing to worry about. Come on Sammy lets go get pancakes."

Bobby is already in the kitchen when Dean walks in with Sam

"We need to go shopping. I'm almost out of food and beer."

They eat in silence and Sam gets covers in syrup. Dean takes him for a bath. Sam sits on the floor swaddled in his bath towel while Dean showers. He gets them both ready for going out.

"De was we going?"

"Bobby needs food."

Dean straps Sam in his seat and gets in the front of the car. Bobby doesn't appear for a while. Dean goes in to look for him. While in the house demons appear beside the car. They can't get in it tho. Dean walks out with the Demon killing blade in his hand.

"When I built her back up. I used iron filings in the paint. The car is protected from you asshats."

The demons lunge at Dean but he quickly takes them down. Sam hadn't seen the demons or been paying attention to what Dean was doing. Both he and Bobby got in the car. Sam was babbling away to himself. They arrived at the supermarket and Dean gets a cart and puts Sam into the seat. They are walking around the store when Sam hits Dean's hand.

"What's up Sammy?"

"Me wants color book pwease."

Dean puts a couple of colouring books and pens in the cart. They get everything they need plus some more diapers for Sam and candy for Sam too. Once back in the car Sam falls asleep.

"Bobby is it just me or is Sam acting weird?"

"What do you mean Dean?"

"Sam is acting more like a two year old."

"Now that you mention it yeah he is."

They arrive back at Bobby's and Dean puts Sam in the living room to nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving up on this story just yet. I will post new chapters as and when I have them ready. Thanks everyone for the kudos it really is inspiring.

After Dean leaves Sam in the living room he goes to speak to Bobby.

"What the hell is happening Bobby. Sam is supposed to be twenty seven not two years old."

"Maby it's how the spell works. Because there is no way to turn him back the longer he is in the deaged body the more likely his attitude is going to go with his new age."

"Well no matter what I'm gonna find a cure at some point and we will Always Keep Fighting because that's what we do."

"That sounds like a great motto Dean. So if we feel like giving up we say to each other Always Keep Fighting."

"Yeah that's exactly what we do."

At Tha point Sammy comes running in with tears streaming down his face. He runs for Dean.

"Sammy did you have another bad dream baby?"

Sammy just nods sobbing away until Dean calms him down. When he has Sam calm enough he feels Sam's trousers ate wet.

"Sammy didn't I put a diaper on you before we left the house?"

Sam shakes his head.

"Come on then. Lets get you into clean clothes."

"Otay De."

Dean takes Sam to change him while Bobby studies the book in front of him. Dean comes back but instead of getting back to research he sits and plays with Sam. Bobby keeps researching until it is time for Dinner. He puts mashed potatoes and cheese on for Sam and Chilli on for him and Dean.

"Boys Dinner."

Both come running through. Dean sits beside Sam and helps him with his meal. Afterwards he takes Sam and gets ready for bed. He reads Sam a bedtime story. Sam is asleep before he was finished. He looks at Sam and reminds himself to Always Keep Fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know. Always Keep Fighting is Jared Padalecki's campaign. He started it to help people with depression, Suicidal tendencies and mental health. Most of the proceeds from his represent campaigns have gone towards Charities that help with that. He had also set up a charity with Jensen Ackles. So in Jared's words Always Keep Fighting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the Kudos. I keep starting a new chapter but have to change it. Thanks for being patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was quiet at work so decided to write a new Chapter.

After dinner Bobby decides to play monopoly with Sam and Dean. It all goes well until Dean starts cheating.

"De 'oo cheating."

"I'm not cheating Sam." Dean winks at Bobby.

There is a sound of glass breaking in the yard. Sam looks at Dean

"Dude! Don't give me that dirty diaper look. It wasn't me."

"Don't worry boys I'll check it out."

Bobby leaves the house. Dean decides now would be a good time to stop and put Sam to bed.

"Come on Sammy. Bed time."

"Nu-uh. Me wanna wait for Bobby."

"Ok. Wait here." Dean looks at Sam then says " As I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathered but down here."

"De. That's not a prayer." Sam laughs.

"Dean. You called."

"Yeah. I need to help Bobby. Can you keep an eye on Sammy?"

Cas nods. Dean leaves and goes to find Bobby. He sees two demons. He grabs the knife from his belt. The come charging for him. He takes them out one at a time. He finds Bobby struggling with one more and takes the demon down. The head back to the house. All is quiet.

"Cas where is Sam?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

Dean goes running up to find Sam changed into his pjs and sound asleep on the bed. Dean was just about to walk out when Sam starts crying. Dean walks over to soothe him but Sam is still asleep. Dean picks him up and heads downstairs. Bobby looks up from his book.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"Don't know. He is asleep but won't stop crying."

"He might stop."

"Maby. I want to be near him incase he wakes up."

Bobby just nods and carrys on reading. He gets so lost in the book That he doesn't notice the pair of Hazel eyes watching him. He looks to Dean who hasn't noticed either.

"Sammy? Are you ok?"

"Bobby!! Sam's asleep."

"Dean, Sam is awake."

Dean looks down at Sam and smiles.

"Bobby true me Sam is well and truly asleep. He sleeps with his eyes open sometimes."

"Dean that is just freaky. I thought he wad awake."

"So did I the first time he did it. But nope he is definitely asleep."

Bobby turns back to his book. Dean shakes his head and continues to read. Half an hour later the stop and go to bed. Dean gets Sam settled then climbs in beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Halloween party and some trick or treating with cute Sam.

Sam woke up the next day exited because it was Halloween. As Dean had told him he could dress up in a scary costume but Sam didn't want scary. Dean was still sleeping so Sam climbed of the bed and ran to the door. He couldn't get out because Bobby had put a safety gate in the doorway. Sam ran back to Dean.

"De up. Up. Up."

Dean still stayed sleeping. Sam got really annoyed and ran back to the doorway. Bobby was just walking past

"Bobby me wants out."

"Sammy you scared me. Where is Dean?"

"De sweeping."

"Ok. I'll get you some breakfast."

Bobby opened the safety gate and then picked Sam up and took him down to the kitchen. He sat Sam on his chair and got some lucky charms for him. Dean comes in 10 minutes later.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Coffee, need Coffee."

"See the zombies have come out early."

"Nope just need Coffee."

Sam had finished his breakfast and was trying to hand Dean his bowl but dean wasn't paying attention. Bobby took it instead.

"Tank 'oo Bobby."

Dean sits down and drinks his Coffee. After breakfast he takes Sam for a bath and had one himself. 

"Ok Sammy. What are you dressing up as today?"

Sam sat and wonders if he clothing like Dean. He goes over to the drawers and pulls stuff out. Once done he gives it to Dean. Who looks confused.

"Sammy. I don't see anything scary about this."

"Me no wants scary. Me be De."

Dean looks at Sam and Smiles. When Sam was a child the first time every Halloween he would dress as Dean so why would now be different. Dean helps him to get dressed. They head downstairs to show Bobby.

"Dean where's Sammy? All I see is a big Dean and a little Dean."

"Bobby. You knew what Sammy was dressing as?"

"Nothing changes much. Here Sammy you'll need this"

He hands Sam a toy pistol like Dean's and a toy hunting knife. He looks set. They spend most of the day getting the house ready fir the party. At nightfall Sam wants to go trick or treating. Dean takes him around the neighbour hood. All was going fine until Sam was walking back to Dean from the last house. 5 older kids stopped him.

"What have we here. A little cowboy. Hahaha."

"Me nots cowboy. Me De."

"Well De. We want your candy."

"No."

The kids look at each other and then turn to Sam who had started to cry but before they could do anything Dean comes over and pucks Sam up.

"Yo brats ho pick on someone your own size."

"We weren't doing anything."

"I saw you trying to take Sam's candy."

Dean walks away trying to soothe Sam. Sam crys himself to sleep. He didn't have his afternoon nap because he was so excited so Dean lets him sleep while he helps Bobby finish setting up the party. Quite a lot of people come including the parents of the kids who were trying to steal Sam's candy. They weren't very happy when Dean told them what happened and all of them were made to apologise to Sam who just cuddled in to Dean. One of the parents spoke to Dean.

"He is so cute. How old is he?"

"Two. He is very shy."

"Awww. Sammy what are you dressed as?"

"Me De."

She looks confused until Dean tells her that Sam is dressed as him. She smiles and thinks Tha it is really cute.

"Your son must look up to you."

Dean without thinking says "Yeah he does."

The party continues until the early hours but Sam had fallen asleep way before the end and wouldn't let go of Dean. At the end of the party Bobby sent Dean to bed with Sam and cleared up the mess himself.

Two days later on November 2nd Dean wakes up after having a nightmare about his mum burning on the ceiling. Always the same dream every November 2nd.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the Kudos. I'll try to keep putting up more chapters when I have more. Little Christmas shopping with Sam meeting Santa. Thanks again guys. If I don't post before have a Merry Christmas.

Having a de-aged Sam running around was fun around Christmas. Usually they didn't bother with it but Dean wanted to do somthing special for Sam this year. Bobby was thinking the same thing. They knew that the mall was going to have Seasonal festivites during the weekend, Santa was going to be there as well.

"Bobby, why don't we take Sam to see Santa on Saturday. I need to pick up a few gifts as well."

"Sounds like a plan. I need a few items as well."

"Better tell Sam then. Think he's going to be excited."

Dean goes to wake Sam from his nap. Sam gets really exited after Dean tells him about meeting Santa.  
When they wake on Saturday morning Sam is raring to go to the mall but they won't be going until the afternoon. Dean takes him down stairs to get some breakfast. Bobby smiles when he hears Sam going on about Santa.

"De me wants to go see 'Anta now"

"Sammy you have to wait until this afternoon. we have to have Breakfast first."

"But me wants my be'k'ast with 'anta"

"Sammy Santa will be having breakfast with his helpers."

"Otay De. Were Bobby?"

"Waiting to have breakfast."

"Em actually I have had my breakfast, I have a customer coming in 10mins. There is becon and eggs there for you guys."

"Bobby, 'ucky 'arms?"

"Sorry Sammy you had the last of them yesterday, De forgot to pick some more up."

Sam looks at Dean and his eyes fill with tears, even at two Sam has the most powerful puppy eyes but Dean just sighs.

"Sorry Sammy no lucky charms today but I will get some when we are at the mall."

Dean sits down at the table with Sam and feeds him bacon and eggs. Sam sits pouting throughout breakfast. After they are done Sam starts squirming in his seat.

"Sammy whats wrong?"

"De me go potty"

"Ok come on then"

Dean puts the dishes in the sink and takes Sam to the bathoom. When they get there Sam looks like he is going to cry again.

"Sammy whats wrong."

"me alweady went potty De."

Dean turns towards the bath and starts running the water. They had been trying to potty train Sam. It was going great until Sam got really excited then he ended up weting himself. luckily this time it was in the pull-up Dean had on him when they went to bed. Dean only used the Pull-ups for night as Sam was still wetting the bed in his current form.

"Sammy come on lets get you in the bath."

"No me no wants baf me wants to meet 'anta."

"you can't meet Santa in your PJs dude."

Sam lets Dean bathe him and then play for a little while. Dean then dries Sam off and leaves him wrapped in the towel while he grabs a quick shower. He gets Sam dressed in a dungaree outfit and heads down to put Sam in the play pen. When he gets out to the yard Bobby is already working on a car.

"Need a hand?"

"Yeah"

They work until lunchtime. Sam had been sitting drawing while they were outside. He gets excited when he sees Dean coming back in. Dean lifts him out and takes him to the kitchen, he had been talking to Bobby the whole time so Sam was content to just go along.

"Bobby I need to stop off at the Hunter shop while we are at he Mall."

"Hey Dean its ok so do I. We can take Sam to see Santa after."

Once finished with lunch Dean cleans Sam and puts him in the Impala. Bobby catches up a few minutes later.

Once they are at the Mall and finished with the Hunter shop Dean joins the que at Santa's Grotto with Sam. Sam gets really excited again. That is untill its his time to go meet Santa. Dean lifts him up and Puts him on Santa's knee.

"Who have we got here then?"

"His name is Sammy he is really shy."

"Hey Sammy, what would you like for Christmas?"

"De to be hapwy"

"Sammy, I am happy."

"De miss Mummy."

Santa thinks Sam means Dean misses his wife."

"What happend?"

"Our Mum died when Sam was just six months old. Been looking after him since then."

"Oh I Thought he was your son. You've been looking after Sam alone?"

"No no Bobby helps aswell."

Santa looks at Sam. 

"Such a sweet little boy thinking about others, you will be an amazing person when you are older. What else would you like for Christmas Sam?"

"A new ca' me can dwive and some new pwens. Pwese."

"Ok Sammy. I will Put them on my list. Ok lets get a Photo now."

Sam hugs Santa. They wait for their Photo to print out. The girl tells them the cost has alredy been taking care of curtesy of Santa. Dean smiles and thnks her. They meet up with Bobby and finnish the rest of their shopping. Once home Bobby makes them some Dinner. They decorate the house and watch a Christmas movie. As there is only a week to Christmas Dean decides that everyday leading up to Christmas should be fun.

Later on he gets Sam ready for bed and climbs in beside him.

"Night Sammy."

"Sweet Dweams De."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post on Christmas day but I was busy running around visiting family. Hope everyone had a good Christmas

Sam woke early on Christmas day. He was so excited that he kept pulling at Dean until he woke up.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

"Me wants to open pwesents."

"Sammy. Go back to sleep it's to early to be awake."

"Dean what are you going on about it's never too early for presents."

"Bobby Chwismas."

"Merry Christmas Sammy"

"Mewy Chwismas Bobby"

"Merry Christmas Sammy and Bobby"

Sam hugged Dean

"Merry Christmas Dean"

"Mewy Chwismas De"

Dean picked Sam up and took him down to the living room. Underneath the Christmas tree was loads of presents. Dean and Sam looked at them amazed.

"Dig in while I get breakfast ready."

Dean puts Sam in the floor. He runs over to the tree. Dean walks over to the couch. Sam picks up the first parcel.

"De this one yours."

"Whose it from."

"Me don't know."

Sam hands the Parcel to Dean and grabs one with his name on it. Dean reads the card on his parcel. 

Dean

I know how much you will miss little Sammy when and if he gets to big Sam again so I put together something so you can see Sammy anytime.

Jodie Mills

Dean opened the parcel and inside was a frame with 4 photos of him and Sammy. He thought it was really awesome.

"De me can't open pwesent."

"Come here Sammy."

Sam ran to Dean with his parcel.

"Did you read who it was from Sammy."

"No. Can you pwease."

Dean read the card attached to Sams parcel.

Sammy

You are a sweet little boy. I don't know how long you will have it for but I found a build a bear that suits you fine. Dean said he couldn't find one. Hope you like him.

Jodie Mills

Dean helps Sam open the parcel. Inside is a stuffed moose wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, boots and has a book in one hand and a laptop in another. Dean laughs at it.

"Bobby come see this."

"What's up Dean."

Dean shows Bobby the gift from Jodie.

"Well now that is totally Sam."

"Jodie gave me this as well."

Bobby looks at the picture frame.

"Jodie has really out done herself."

"Bobby this one yours."

"Thank you Sam."

Bobby looks at the card on the parcel.

Bobby

I know how much you love the boys weather big or small. So I know you are going to like this.

Jodie Mills

Bobby opened the parcel an inside was a photo album with pictures of Dean with big Sam and little Sammy. He felt his eyes well up.

"Bobby that's amazing. So you don't miss either Sam."

They opened the rest of the parcels and ate some breakfast. Dean then got Sammy dressed in his new shirt, jeans and boots. Bobby accompanied them to Jodie's house.

"Come in, Come in dinner is nearly ready."

"We having dinner with you Jodie?"

"Yes Sammy. You will love it."

They handed Jodie her gifts and thanked her for theirs. When Dinner was ready they all sat round the table and ate with lots of laughter and Cheer. Cas even pops in and joined in with the fun.

After dinner they played some board games and charades. Dean won most of the charades only because nobody could guess his. 

Sammy started to get sleepy about 9pm and by 9:30pm was sound asleep.

"We better get going and put Sammy to bed. Thanks for everything Jodie"

"No problem Dean."

She gave Dean a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sammy."

She kissed the top of Sam's head. He snuffled a little bit but stayed asleep.

"Thanks Jodie."

"Your welcome Bobby."

She hugged and gave Bobby a kiss. Bobby just sort of blushed and went out to the car.

Once home Dean changed Sam and Put him to bed. He headed downstairs.

"Bobby what's going on with you and Jodie?"

"Nothing Dean."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

Bobby just shakes his head and grabs a couple of beers. Dean is just finished his when he hears a quiet whimper.

"Bobby did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Dean waits again but this time he can hear his name being whimpered.

"Bobby I'll be back in a minute."

Dean gets to the stairs and sitting at the top is Sam tears sliding down his face. Dean runs up and grabs him. Sam is shaking.

"Me hads a bad dweam. You wasn't there."

"I was with Bobby. We didn't hear you baby."

"Me scwared."

"Come on you can sit with us for a while."

Dean picks Sam up and carried him to the kitchen. He settled Sam onto his lap.

"Sammy ok?"

"Yeah. Bad dream."

Bobby gets some warm milk for Sam and another beer for Dean. They drink in silence for a while. Dean then decides that the should go to bed.

"Goodnight Bobby and thanks again."

"Goodnight and thanks to you guys as well."

Dean gets Sam settled then gets ready for bed himself. Once in both boys are asleep half an hour later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy befalls the brothers. Will they be OK?

After Christmas and New Year were over and done with the boys started looking forward to spring and easter. Bobby got some chocolate ones and some boiled one which he painted. Sam and Dean had fun running around the scrap yard looking for them.

After spring came Summer and a really weary Dean, Bobby had been away for a few days on a hunt. Dean was manning the phones and looking up information for hunters. Sam was getting bored so decided to repaint the livingroom, luckaly it was water based paint he used, Dean was walking in and seen the mess. He instantly got crazy and sent Sam to sit on the naughtystep where Bobby found him an hour later.

"Sam why are you sitting on the naughty step?"

Sam just looked at him with sad eyes and didn't say anything. Bobby goes to find Dean. Seeing the mess he instantly knows why Sam is there.

"Bobby, when did you get back?"

"Not that long ago. See Sam has been busy."

"Yeah he got bored and wanted to redecorate."

"I'm gonna see to dinner for us then we should all get an early night."

Sam stays on the step until dinner is ready. Dean looks tired and annoyed. Sam eats with no fuss and goes to bed when Dean tells him to. In the morning Bobby suggests that the boys go swimming. Dean gets them ready and they head to the pool. Dean puts water wings on Sam. He sees sherrif Mills and starts talking to her not noticing the boys surrounding Sam.

"Look the little baby needs water wings to swim."

They push and pull Sam who is now crying. One of them lets the air out of thewings and Sammy sinks to the bottom of the the pool. Dean looks around and starts to panik when he sees Sam. He pulls Sam out and performs the nessary life saving procedure.

"Dean is Sam OK?"

"Yeah."

At this point a lifeguard comes over with a couple of boys who look guilty. The adults talk and then has a talk with the parents. Sam starts crying so Dean picks him up and calms him down. They head home and have a quiet night with Bobby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Thank you all for reading and all the Kudos.

For the next week Dean stayed with Bobby even tho he was anxious to go hunting. Bobby could see that but Dean was insistent to stay at the house.

"Dean if you wanna go hunting nothing is stopping you. I can stay with Sammy."

"Thanks Bobby but I'll stay here I think, something is gonna happen to Sammy and I want to be here when it does."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he has been clingy for the past couple of days. Even when he is asleep I can't put him down because he starts crying."

"Ok, ok I can see your point."

Dean could feel something was wrong with Sammy but couldn't say what. For the next five days he kept as close an eye on him as he couldn't but on the fifth day while he was asleep Sammy changed back to Sam.  
Sam walked over to Dean's bed and hugged him awake.

"Sammy it's to early to be awake. Come on I need a day without you clinging to me."

"Dean you stopped calling me Sammy years ago and why would I be clinging to you?"

Dean shot up and looked at Sam with surprise in his face.

"Sam?? What happened? What do you remember?"

"All I remember is fighting that witch and then waking up here."

"Sammy that was months ago. Christmas, Easter and summer have all passed."

"What happened to me? Dean did I die? Did you sell your soul again so I could live?"

"No you didn't die and no I haven't made any deals."

"What happened to me then?"

Dean looked around the room to find something to show Sam and found a pair of Sammy's dungarees. He held them up for Sam to see

"Dean why are you giving me something that would have fit me when I was 2?"

"Because that's how old you were for the past few months. We had to stay at Bobby's so you could be safe."

"I don't believe you. I'm gonna get breakfast and then I want the truth."

Sam storms out the bedroom with Dean following behind. When they enter the kitchen Bobby looks stunned as he had just set out Lucky charms for Sammy's breakfast.

"Bobby not you too. You can both stop playing games now."

"Dean? What happened?"

"He changed back when we were sleeping but he doesn't believe me about what happened."

"Ok, Sam sit down and I will get something to show you."

Sam sat down and started eating the Lucky charms while Bobby went and got the photos he had already had printed off. He puts them down in front of Sam who looks through them. There are lots of Dean with a small boy who looks like Sam did at 2. There are also some of Bobby and the kid and some of the kid on his own. The ones where the kid is looking at the camera is where Sam can see it really was him.

"What happened to me?"

"The witch did a spell which I couldn't stop. She deaged you to 2 years of age. I don't know if it was to teach you a lesson or me but it happened. I took you back to the motel after getting a few supplies, phoned Bobby and headed here where we have been ever since."

"Dean was so distraught and confused that he walked away just after you arrived."

"Bobby you didn't have to tell him that."

"Dean why did you?"

"Because I had lost my brother and didn't know how to look after the baby I had. I thought you would be dead for sure if you stayed with me."

"Dean was only gone for a couple of hours, he did come back and when he did it was with a changed attitude and a welcoming hug."

"So essentially you have been like a father to me this past while?"

"Yeah. I did miss the dorky, geeky bigger version but had a little cute sometimes grumpy version. Oh and by the way even tho you are big now your punishment from yesterday still stands."

Bobby looks at Dean.

"What did he do?"

"He drew all over the wall in the bedroom with felt tip. I told him the next time he did it he was cleaning it off himself but yesterday he refused so I told him he was to stay in the bedroom until it was clear of pen."

"But Dean that wasn't me that was Sammy. I can't be punished for what he did."

"Yes you can. Now eat your breakfast and if you want to stay out of the bedroom then the felt tip better be gone. I also know what was written so that's why it was a punishment."

Sam looks at Bobby who just shakes his head. He finished his breakfast and heads up to the bedroom. He looks and sees that it is only a small part of the wall that needs cleaning.

"Dean you know he didn't really have to clean it after all he is right it was Sammy not him."

"Doesn't matter Bobby it was a punishment and it has to still stand, you said it yourself he had to stop drawing on the walls."

"Yeah ok. What did Sammy write anyway?"

"Let's just say even tho it wasn't spelled right I still got the gist and I don't think it was as funny as Sammy thought it was."

Sam had been reading what Sammy had wrote in his baby language and even he was shocked. It said de a menie I not like him I wis he ded. Sam wonderd why Sammy had written that but decided to clean up so he could get out the bedroom. After about half an hour he was done. All traces of pen gone. Dean comes to inspect it.

"Ok you can leave the room now."

"What did you do?"

"Sam what do you mean?"

"I read what it said."

"Ok ok, you had been really clingy the last week and would let me put you down even when we were sleeping. I put you in here to get a nap and left but you would stop screaming but I didn't come back up. All of a sudden it was quiet too quiet. So I came to check if you had gone to sleep but you had written on the wall with a felt tip that had been lying around."

"Dean you know Sammy probably didn't mean what he wrote. He was upset."

"I know but not the point, you were always drawing on the walls with either felt tip or crayons so we tried to put a stop to it by getting you to clean it of. Well all but one wall downstairs which Bobby said you could have as your wall to draw on."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah it's under the stairs."

Sam left the room and Dean picked up all the toys that were scattered all over the place and put them in the toy box. All but the build a bear that Jodi had given Sammy for Christmas. That he put on Sam's bed. He found Sam under the stairs.

"What do you think?"

"It's different. Little stick people and squiggles."

"The squiggles were you but the stick men were me."

"Dean you rebel."

They spent the rest of the day talking about Sammy and Sam laughed at seeing the Moose build a bear in his bed. He keeps it with him still and the boys were back to hunting within two days of Sam changing back.


End file.
